The Meeting
by Sirius2
Summary: Harry Potter gets kidnaped


Harry was sitting on his bed at number 4 Privet Drive doing some homework that Professor Binns had assigned them for over the summer. Professor Binns always assigned them homework for over the summer and Harry always hated doing it. So he decided to read the passages that Professor McGonagall assigned them when a large brown owl flew through his window and onto his bed. Harry untied the letter and read Sirus' name. Harry tore the letter open as fast as he could. He has not gotten a letter from Sirus since he'd first returned home. Harry thought that it would be a fun letter, but he could not have been more wrong.

_Harry,  
I have been gathering supporters for the cause and have been hearing that Voldemort is attacking mugles around your area, I don't know if he is looking for you, but right after I get done here, I will come and get you. keep a look out.  
Sirus___

Harry did not know what this meant but he did not want to be unprepared if Voldemort came for him, so in the morning he was going to pick the lock the Dursleys set and get his wand.

Harry woke up late Friday morning and made his way down to breakfast, Aunt Petunia was trying to stop dudly from throwing his food and uncle Vernon was reading the morning news. The breakfast was horible because Aunt Petunia was trying a new diet for dudly and was only using vegetables in cooking.

"Anything In the paper sweete pie?" Said Petunia.

"Oh, there's a thing about some house robberys and stuff that happened about 10 miles away from here, Those dumb thieves, now I have to go and put better locks on the doors, this is all your fault Harry."

"Why is it my fault? I didn't any houses," Said Harry hotly.

"Don't you talk to me that way, get to your room and don't come down till breakfast."

This totaly ruined Harrys plans to get his wand, but he figured he could get it at night.

Harry was now working on the homework Professor Binns assigned when he suddenly heard a loud bang downstairs and knew what it was or should I say who it was.

"Voldemort!" said Harry out loud. Harry ran over to hedwig and threw her out the window and yelled, "Go To Rons." Right after he let her out the window he jumped as well. He figured there was nothing he could do for the Dursleys, because he had seen how Voldemort treats people who get in his way and that they were already dead. 

He fell to the ground hard but he could still run and thats exactly what he did. When he got to the corner of Privet drive he heard someone yell "Imperio "and he was knocked out.

When Harry woke up he was in a dark room that had a smell off scorched flesh, he could hardly see that there were two men standing in a corner, he could not make out the two men but he knew exactly who it was when he heard the cold and evil voice, it was Voldemort.

"Oh Harry, how nice off you to join us, would you like a cup of tea."

Harry had no idea what was going on, but he had no desire to drink tea with Voldemort.

" I wouldn't drink tea with you if it were the last liquid on earth." " Oh harry don't be that way, I just thought you would like a cup of tea before you die."

Harry thought that if he had never said anything to Uncle Vernon this morning he would have his wand with him. The only thing he could do was keep Voldemort talking and waste time.

"What do you want with me Voldemort?"

" Oh well Harry, you see, I need your hair" Voldemort said coldly

"What do want my hair for?" spat Harry. 

"Well Harry,I need your hair to become you."

"What are you talking about, you can't become me."

"Yes harry, yes I can, you see there's a little thing called a polyjuice potion. Once I become you I will go into hogwarts and since you and Dumbledor are so close, I will be able to go into his office and kill him before he even knows about it. And once I kill Dumbledore I will collect one off his hairs and work my way down to every teacher and then to the Minister Of Magic himself."

"You can't do this, they will find out, Dumbedor will know it's not me, you won't get away with this!"

" Oh Harry, I already have, you see I have someone on the inside....Snape if you don't mind will you join us."

"Dont mind if I do my lord."

And the other man from the corner stepped forward and revealed Professor Snape. Harry did not know what to think, could Snape be under cover for Dumbledore or Voldemort.

"Snape how could you? we all trusted you!" Harry spat.

"You are too stupid Potter, how could a Slytherins teacher have a Griffindor for a favorite student?"

At that, Harry knew Snape was on his side.

"Snape I trusted you, how could you do this to me I thought you were my friend."

"Potter do you really think that I would betray my dark lord?Well think again."

"Enough off this talk, Snape get some off his hair and meet me in the hall."

"Yes my lord."

Voldemort left the room and Harry and Snape were in the room alone. "Potter take this wand."

"How are we going to get out of here professor?"

" Just follow my move and run after me once we get clear enough I will diapparate us."

Harry and Snape started out the door and met Voldemort outside.

" Snape what did you bring the boy for?"

"I thought you would like to kill him so that he does not get in our way."

"Oh good idea Snape I think I will."

Voldemort stepped toward Harry and raised his wand. Right when Voldemort started to speak, Harry heard a loud blast ring out and Voldemort flew straight into a wall. Snape grabbed Harrys arm and started to run.

"Harry do you have that wand I gave you ready?"

"Yes, why?"

"We are going to run into some death eaters up ahead and we will need to fight."

Snape and Harry ran for another 10 minutes and then they saw the death eaters up ahead in a circle talking. Right away, Snape raised his wand and started yelling "Expelliuras !" and knocked several off them to the ground. Then Harry raised his wand and started yelling curses like "stupify!" and "Impedimental!" Snape hit about 3 more when yelling "Crucio!" 

Their path was now clear enough to run, so they took off. They did not come encounter anyone else until after they came to the end of several long stone tunnels. Right in the exit there was a very large lion that was huge in size and looked very noble and wise.

"How do we get past him?" Harry asked. 

"We have to show him that we have the same characteristics of a Lion, like nobility and bravery."

So Harry and Snape faced each other and Snape told Harry that he would never betray Dumbledore or even Harry for Voldemort. And Harry told Snape that he would repay him somehow for saving his life. They both looked at the Lion and saw that a silver tear fell from its eye.

"How should we show bravery?" Snape asked.

"I think I have a idea."

Harry told Snape to follow him as he walked up to the Lion even though it was now growling at him. And he petted it on the forehead. and another tear fell and the Lion moved aside.

Harry and Snape walked through the exit and Snape disapperated them. They showed up right in front of Hogwarts grounds. 


End file.
